


【段龙ABO】《如何衣冠楚楚地帮助搭档度过发情期》

by Louisalisation



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation





	【段龙ABO】《如何衣冠楚楚地帮助搭档度过发情期》

PWP

summary：龙哉仍旧衣冠整洁，而郁夫已经乱糟糟的了。

 

祝爽美少女生日快乐。车技生疏，见谅www

ABO真好用，嘻嘻。

龙哉Ax郁夫O

 

 

*

郁夫很少在没有案件的时候给他打电话。

 

为了不被外人发现他们之间的关系，应当尽量减少见面的次数。如果没有遇到急需解决的案件或关键线索的消息，便尽量别给他打电话。这一点，他对郁夫交待了很多次。

 

但眼下这种紧急情况例外，无论在什么情况下，他都会想办法挤出时间。

 

他命令助手深町把车停在几条街外，自己则从暗巷绕到郁夫的公寓，三步并作两步上了楼梯。郁夫的房门没上锁，令人一阵心悸。因此，他一进去便立刻闩上了门锁。他把黑色长风衣外套和白色的开司米围巾脱下来，挂在盥洗室门背后的挂钩上，再关好盥洗室的门，以免它们被郁夫和他的信息素浸染太久，到了酒会上被人闻出来。

 

他穿着黑色衬衫和一件暗绿色、印着暗纹的马甲，印染领带，西裤笔挺，全是不久前刚熨烫过的，为参加今天下午的酒会做足了准备。

 

如果不是所谓的“紧急情况”，他不会主动到这里来。不仅是出于安全考虑，还因为他不喜欢郁夫的房间：二十多平的空间里，角落摆放着一张不锈钢单人折叠床，床垫是郁夫随便买的，铺上床单，加一张被褥和一块枕头，供他休息用。此外还有一盏落地灯、一个柚木纹床头柜，柜顶放着一包软抽纸巾。落地灯朴素简单，是他给郁夫买的，否则那人只会选随便上了一层漆的劣质品。

 

郁夫背对他蜷缩着，灰色卫衣的兜帽盖在脑袋上，几缕卷发翘了出来。

 

“抱歉，”他咕哝道，“突然把你叫过来。”

 

“别介意，又不是你的错。”

 

除此之外，他也说不出什么好听的话。倒不是嘴拙，只不过在面对郁夫的时候总是找不到适合的词句。于是他决定从另一个方面减缓对方的痛苦。

 

他将他扳向自己，刚一接触，就感受到身体的震颤，像一次次的海潮，从腹腔传向其它部分。

 

俯下身就能闻到浓烈的香味，在脖颈部位尤甚。他们对彼此的气息都相当熟捻，深刻地留在了记忆里，但是很难找到相似的事物去形容。郁夫的气息和他本人的特性有点相似，闻上去有股蜜糖的甜味，久了又像自己常喝的烈酒。

 

他嗅闻着郁夫的气味，却不敢吻上去，或者咬出自己的牙印，否则郁夫在警署会遇到数不尽的麻烦。

 

但光是靠近而不做任何动作，未免让人忍耐得难受。郁夫转过来，撑起上身。他后退了些，却被郁夫抓住了马甲拉近。

 

“阿龙……”

 

他这样呼唤着，亲上了段野龙哉的嘴唇。

 

“稍等一下。”段野说，把龙崎郁夫推开了一点。他摘下眼镜，犹豫了一下，放在床头柜上，再用脚把小柜子挪远。

 

“可以了吗？”郁夫轻声问。

 

龙哉抓着郁夫耳侧的头发吻上去，吮吸着他的下嘴唇，然后是舌头。他的手十分用力，以致于两人的唇齿压得有点发麻。

 

从郁夫那儿传来哼吟，他很快就没力气跪直身体，只好往段野那边倒去。然而段野把郁夫的手拨开，免得他抓着自己的衣服。通常，郁夫抓着他的时候，手指像婴儿一样拼尽力气，一定会把他的衣服弄皱。

 

段野把人拉开一点，郁夫埋在他的肩头，头发搔着他的脸。

 

“记得不要扯我的衣服，会皱起来的。”

 

“嗯。”

 

比起表示同意，郁夫的声音更像是被他吞下肚子的低吟。

 

段野从背后掀起他身上的卫衣，像是家长帮小孩子脱衣服。

 

“怎么总是穿这种东西。”他抱怨到。

 

“不然穿什么好嘛……”郁夫也抱怨。

 

他把衣服丢到一边，并起郁夫的腿，抱着他的膝盖、将他往床边拖了一点。应着段野的动作，郁夫向后跌倒，床单也被扯歪了。这个动作使他更加头晕。发情引起的热潮已经把他的额头和胸口都烧得滚烫，还有大腿内侧。被龙哉脱下来的宽松短裤和内裤都还带着温度以及气味，落到了床尾。

 

段野把手贴在郁夫的额头、脖子和锁骨下，发热的程度还在正常范围内。他刚从外面进来，手还是冰冷的，郁夫不禁抱着他的手臂，脸颊蹭过去。他用了好大劲才把手抽出来。

 

“别闹了，赶时间呢。”他说。

 

段野扶着龙崎的后腰，使他的下身侧过去，手指探入温热湿润的穴口。甬道很快就能容下两根手指。Omega发情的时候体温比平时还高，把段野的骨头暖得像烧着了。他压着对方的膝盖窝，令其无法转身，只能露出脆弱的部位，任他摆布。

 

嘴上说着赶时间，上手的时候却温吞吞的。粗粝的关节在体内刮擦，生出细碎延绵的痒意。因为下身无法动弹，龙崎转而踩上段野的腿，前脚掌蹭在西裤上，脚趾头痉挛般翘起。

 

他用脚趾拽着段野的西裤，但是段野动了动膝盖，抽开了。

 

“阿龙……”

 

“急什么，想受伤吗？”段野压着嗓音说。

 

“别管了，没关系的。”龙崎摸索着抓住段野压着他膝盖的手，指尖轻飘飘地抓挠段野的内侧手腕。

 

但是，笨拙的挑逗也被段野挥开了。男人连着龙崎的手腕一起抓住，又把他的膝盖往床垫里按。与此同时，拓张的手指终于增加到三根。龙崎忍不住歪过脑袋，脸颊和脖颈在床单上磨蹭，从喉咙里挤出抱怨般的低吟。

 

他迷迷糊糊地瞄见龙哉的西裤，知道对方早就因为满室的甜香味起了反应。要说自制力，如果在平时，他绝对有信心胜过龙哉，现在却只能在欲望稍微平息的间隙羡慕一下。如果不是因为腰已经软得几乎塌陷在床上，他可能就自己爬过去解皮带了。

 

龙哉抽出手指的时候，郁夫能感觉到温热的体液滑出穴口，顺着他的大腿流下，这让他心脏一阵猛跳，忍不住把脸埋进床单。

 

段野在被单上擦干手指。

 

“现在知道羞了？”他问。从龙崎打着小卷的头发里露出红通通的耳尖——大概这就是回答。

 

一时间，房间里只有金属皮带扣解开的声音。对龙崎的钳制松开了，让他可以偷偷地往龙哉的方向挪动。段野一手拨开臀肉，扶着前端在穴口碾磨的时候，郁夫忍不住倒抽一口气，整个人僵住了。他等待着被撑开、涨满的时刻，然而段野只在入口打转，沾上一些体液作为润滑。

 

段野捏着龙崎的大腿，又将他拉近，就着对方侧躺的姿势将已经硬起来的器物放进去。龙崎终于哼出一声叹息，腰线似乎变得更加柔软。考虑到现在才刚开始，段野放缓了进程，时不时抽出来一些，好让更多的体液润滑茎身。就在他准备完全没入的时候，传来对方细碎的嘟囔。

 

“阿龙，好、好难受……”

 

他即刻把手撑在郁夫耳边，停止了下身的动作，问道：“抱歉，太快了吗？”

 

“不是……是里面、里面难受……”龙崎几乎要急哭了。他撅起嘴，鼻梁和眉头也皱皱的，像是不小心吃到一颗激酸的酸梅。乘段野靠近，他抓住青梅竹马的裤腰，固执地把他扯过来。但这个动作无异于搬起石头砸自己的脚，令龙崎瘫回床上，大腿内侧无法控制地轻颤。

 

随着龙崎的动作，段野的分身已经没入到根部。他赶紧撑住床，才免于整个人扑在龙崎身上。突如其来的刺激使他下腹一紧。挨得更近之后，身体的热度也愈加明显，段野胸口燥热，脖子两侧发起汗来。

 

“你这家伙……”

 

“对不起……”

 

责备的话说到一半，就被龙崎的道歉和愧疚的眼神逼了回去，看到对方被顶得小口喘气的样子，应该已经得到教训了。段野抓过龙崎的手腕，压在自己看得到的地方。

 

“都说了要你老实点。”

 

“嗯。”

 

扶着龙崎的侧腰，段野开始抽动。慢慢地退出一些，进而借着身体的重量压进内壁深处研磨，在深处小幅地抽插几次，再慢慢退出去。如此来回了一分多钟之后，龙崎再也受不了这种温吞的折磨，把脚跟蹭到段野的腿后，像是要把他往自己身上推。他侧躺着，屈起双腿勾住段野的膝部。这回他没敢用力，只是拿脚跟不断磨蹭龙哉膝盖后方的西裤。他的小动作给自己的屁股招来一记掌掴，像是龙哉的警告。

 

段野重新直起身，膝盖抵着床沿，方便胯间的动作。动作的幅度并不大。想要更加深入的时候，他也不用力，而是扣着龙崎的大腿，将他的下身拉近。

 

原本就泛潮的甬道，在他耐心的开拓下变得更加湿润柔软。被情热炙烤得头昏脑涨的龙崎也完全没了力气，和追逐犯人时的模样判若两人。

 

每次段野向外抽出的时候，都会产生一股吮吸感，像是那甜蜜的地方不愿意放他离开。向内深入的时候，有淫液从他们交合的地方微微渗出，这景象被他清晰收入眼中。他克制着欲望，动作不大，因此避免了体液沾上西裤。

 

迷迷糊糊的状态下，龙崎感到自己被扶着腰，翻成朝下趴着的姿势。他想缩成一团，下身却被捞起来，再次承受身后人的插入。从尾椎传来的刺激令他痉挛似的拱起背。

 

但还没来得及喘口气，段野便掐着他的腰、加快了胯下的动作。

 

床架被他们的晃动推在墙上，嘎吱作响的声音盖过了龙崎嘴里的呜咽。他自己的分身随着抽插的动作而微微摇晃，半硬着蹭着大腿根。快感从腹部冲上头顶，掐住了他的脖子。他下意识地把舌头夹在上牙齿和下唇之间，很快又被新一轮的颤抖逼迫得惊呼出声，重新咬住下唇。唾液冒汗似的分泌，他必须不断努力吞咽。

 

龙崎的腰时不时塌下去。而段野则不厌其烦地托起他的下腹，以便让臀间的密处老实呆在适合进入的位置。他将裤子稍微拉下了一些，而不至于弄皱裤管。

 

没过多久，像是感到不满意，段野拨弄龙崎的一边大腿，示意他一只脚站到地上。

 

龙崎只觉得身体更加贴近身后的青梅竹马，他顺着龙哉的动作，伸展背部，把自己送向对方。而龙哉也俯过来，双手撑在他耳边。身体贴合的温度令他指尖发软。

 

如果能再紧密一点就好了。不过眼下的情况不允许肆意乱来。意识深处，他记得龙哉还有一个重要的酒会需要参加，因此龙哉没有标记的余裕。一切都应该以效率为主。这个念头突然激起他的反逆。龙崎压低了腰，想要逃出钳制。尽管被段野拦腰截住，但原本不断加强的快感却突然中断，给了两人喘息的空隙。

 

段野猜到龙崎也许是在拖延时间，却忍住了责备。俯下身后，郁夫颈间的气息也围绕上来，他把脸埋在郁夫肩头，牙齿来回刮搔对方的皮肤，以缓解标记的欲望。

 

他把感官集中到下半身，小幅度地快速抽插起来，反复碾过肉壁深处，将里面的汁液搅得一塌糊涂，发出啧啧声响。

 

龙崎不再反抗，即使大腿和上臂都在发抖，他也支撑着身体。临界的快感如同打火机点燃前擦出的零星火花，预示了火苗真正点燃的时刻。龙哉也不再亲吻他的后背，专注于身下的动作。

 

段野的手就撑在龙崎的耳边。袖口笔挺，深色布料缀着镶了银边的袖扣。仔细一看，袖扣的银边是一条小小的蛇，咬住自己的尾巴，环绕着一颗半圆的黑曜石。青筋在龙哉的手腕上凸起，延伸上去，却隐没在优雅得体的袖子下。

 

当龙哉的另一只手裹上郁夫的坚挺，关于这只手的想象被身下的触感加倍放大；指腹粗糙，掌心灼热，克制着力量搓揉抚弄，生怕弄疼他似的。

 

龙崎忍不住用脸侧挨蹭段野的手背，抓住他的手腕，亲吻腕内侧凸起的血管。碰到冰冷的袖扣，他舔弄了几下，便将它含进嘴里。段野没有将他拂开，反而把他压得更深，像是要折断他。

 

龙崎受到鼓励，一边含着袖扣，一边为第一次释放哼吟出声。

 

肉壁一阵阵地收缩、包裹着对方的器官，交合处兜不住的淫液沿着龙崎的大腿内侧滑落到他的膝盖处，与泄出的精液混在一起。段野没有进入更内里的生殖道，只是稍稍掠过那更窄小的入口，就暂时停下了动作。

 

“别乱吃东西。”段野苦口婆心地说。他捏上龙崎殷红的嘴唇，逼他吐出袖扣。但即使解放了扣子，他也忍不住用拇指压进唇瓣，逗弄发凉的舌尖。

 

“唔……”龙崎顺势含住段野的拇指，轻咬吮吸，舌头讨好地舔舐他的指关节。

 

但段野并没有沉溺于他的讨好，而是掐着他的下巴，把手抽了出来。他下身还硬着，留连在温热的地方。以现在的姿势，能清楚地看到郁夫背后零星遍布的伤痕，他记得其中一些的来历，有一些则已经忘记了。段野正是靠这些伤疤附着的回忆才没有放任情欲发泄。乘郁夫还没恢复的空档，应该避免各种方式的刺激。

 

随着高潮的消退，被填满的饱涨感越来越清晰。只要稍微挪动一下，酸麻的痒意就钻向生殖道深处，引起小小的痉挛。

 

“感觉好点了吗？”段野问。听他说话的语气，仿佛Omega的情热是疾病，而他是看诊的医生。

 

郁夫察觉到，自己当下的感受和龙哉希望得到的答案也许正好相反，于是支支吾吾，不做回答。

 

“好了的话我就走了。”说着，段野扶上对方的腰，慢慢退出。

 

他稍微挪动一下，龙崎便再也坚持不住，腰塌了下去。这样一来，他们才真的算是分开。

 

龙崎趴到床上休息，歪过头，像是想从青梅竹马的表情里看出点希望来。

 

“你现在这种状况，还不能走吧？”

 

“我自己解决就好。”

 

“真的那么赶时间吗？”龙崎躲在自己的肩膀后偷瞄。

 

他交叠的双脚蹭来蹭去，脚趾蜷起又放开。光看这点，就知道他还没满足。

 

“有话就直说，别绕圈。”段野命令到。

 

“那、那就，再待一会儿……”

 

“待一会儿干什么？”段野轻声问。不知何时，他压低身体，像捕猎的豹子潜行般，撑着床贴近龙崎的耳际。“我时间可是很宝贵的。”

 

段野的气息近了，龙崎非但不躲开，反而不由自主地仰头。

 

“再做一次嘛……”

 

这句话的尾音被他们吞了下去。唇齿一纠缠起来，龙崎就忘记了段野的先前的要求。他转过身，又搂住段野，伸手抓向他后背的衬衫。两腿屈起，想蹭上龙哉的侧腰。

 

但是段野及时压住了龙崎的手腕。

 

“别乱抓。”他暂时打断了这个吻。“要抓就抓床单。”

 

“嗯……”

 

龙崎的确抓住了两边的床单，但不满足感并没有缓解。皮肤和骨肉被空虚刺痛着。他想要紧紧抱住眼前的人。

 

“枕头拿来。”段野说。

 

龙崎知道他的意图，有点为难，但还是听话照做。“只有一个枕头，弄脏了要怎么办？” 

 

“我好久之前就叫你买两个了。” 段野接过枕头，“你从来记不得。”

 

“抱歉……唔！” 

 

段野轻而易举地折起龙崎的腿，将枕头垫在他悬空的腰下面。这样的姿势使胯间情状一览无遗，刚被蹂躏过的入口还泛着水光，操弄得微微发红。龙崎不禁拍打段野掐着自己小腿的手臂，像是求他松开一些，然而他没有理会，握着膝盖一压到底。

 

“自己扶着。”段野说。

 

“阿龙太过分了……”龙崎的抱怨带上了哭腔，却乖乖扣住两边膝盖，好让段野空出手，托起他的臀肉。对方坚挺的器官再次挤入甬道，撑开肉壁。龙崎立刻忘记了那点委屈的小情绪，在不断深入的侵犯中仰起脖子，嘴里只剩下断断续续的呜咽。

 

与刚才缓慢的开拓不同，这一次，段野很快就顺利找好了角度。他重新压住龙崎的膝盖，整个人撑在他身上，令他有点喘不过气。段野每次几乎完全退出，再一进到底，没入很快被磨成粉色的肉穴里。这样的动作持续了几回，他便停顿下来，扶正郁夫快要歪倒的身体，再次用力抽动。

 

床再次发出锯钢似的噪音，鼓动着段野不断发起进攻。动作之大，连对方的盆腔也被他的器物牵连抽动。龙崎也再次硬了起来，性器前端渗出透明的体液，蹭上他自己的腹部。

 

以现在的姿势，更容易顶入肉壁深处的生殖道入口。Alpha的物事几次擦过小洞，都引起龙崎无法抑制的喘息，但段野始终没有真正刺入最炙热的地方。空虚在郁夫体内骚动，捏紧他的五脏六腑，为了缓解痛苦，他只好向前顶起腰，迎合对方的动作。

 

段野并非不知道在Omega体内还有怎样的秘境。余裕尚足的话，他也喜欢探进更紧致的小洞，但除非做好了保护措施，他绝不会在郁夫体内张开结。

 

还背负着仇恨的时候，孩子只会成为累赘。他们无权让任何生命在这种关系中被创造出来。

 

他常有机会吻过Omega的腺体，却始终不咬破。如果郁夫被标记，气味发生改变，用优异的警校成绩挣来的职位便很难再保得住。尽管人们对Omega出门工作的态度已经宽容了许多，可官方仍然“鼓励”被标记了的Omega“回归家庭”。那样一来，必然横生事端，再给复仇的计划增添阻碍。

 

在欲望的蛊惑下，段野偶尔也会生出放弃的念头。眼前有一个温顺的、希望被标记的Omega，却不能实在地拥有——段野觉得，能一次又一次地拒绝郁夫的邀请，自己大概是快要成佛了。

 

段野决定不应再犹豫，于是他松开龙崎的小腿，捧住对方的臀肉揉捏起来，让肉壁紧紧挤压包围里面的凶器。

 

新的刺激让龙崎发出哀鸣。他的腿没有了束缚，晃荡了一会儿，便被段野捞过，搭上他肩膀。

 

在段野的动作下，连结处的触感愈发鲜明，每一次进出都刮过生殖道的入口。段野时而收紧龙崎的臀瓣，时而用拇指掰开穴口，带出更多混合了他们两人的信息素和体味的爱液。现在从郁夫嘴里只听得见低低的哼吟，那声音被撞得断断续续的，在墙和床板的夹角间晃荡。

 

段野感觉到户壁时不时的收缩，便稍微减缓速度，耐心碾磨。

 

“阿龙！”然而龙崎不是很乐意，伸手去够段野扶着他的手，“别、别再逗我了……”

 

同时，小腿也不老实地在段野肩上扭动。

 

后者拨开龙崎乱挠的爪子，将他的两腿都搭上左肩。段野又拍了龙崎的臀肉一巴掌，再拨开穴口，一入到底。从龙崎咬紧的唇间，漏出抽泣般的声音。

 

“别催了。”段野从新抽送起来，“你以为我很轻松么。”

 

“嗯……你自己说赶时间的嘛……”嘴里包着唾液，话都说得不太清楚了。但很快连完整的句子也做不到。体内的敏感处还没从第一次高潮中恢复过来，酥麻感便再次袭来，不断逼近，把他推向顶峰。

 

郁夫瘫软在床上，不自觉地抬腰，让痉挛抽缩的甬道更好地接受龙哉的体液。他细细地喘息着，双手胡乱在耳边的床单上蹭弄。

 

但是预想中的事情并没有发生。他不禁歪过头，眼神迷离地看向青梅竹马。

 

“阿龙……不给我吗？”从微张的唇间，可以看到濡湿的舌尖。

 

此时龙崎也不太清楚自己在说什么，但好歹段野听懂了。

 

“傻瓜，差点忘记我没戴套。抱歉。”

 

为什么阿龙要道歉？龙崎还没来得及问，就被段野托着后颈捞起来，使他趴到床边。

 

“张嘴。”

 

既然龙哉这么说，他也就照做。很快，沾着液体的阳物便被纳进嘴里。Alpha的气味令他忍不住收紧后腰，大腿也难耐地交互摩擦。他忍不住伸出手，想要攀附到段野身上，却被段野用膝盖堪堪压住了手腕，只能保持跪着的姿势移动脑袋。

 

不多时，段野结束了抽插。他稍微退出一点，把种子撒在龙崎的口腔，免得把他呛到，或害他不小心吞下去。但即使知道段野已经射了出来，龙崎仍吮吸着嘴里的物事，小口小口地吞咽，因为被段野拽了拽头发，才慢慢后退。他的唇边还算干净，舔过的地方基本没有留下体液。

 

段野赶紧和他分开，用干净的床单仔细擦拭，很快穿好裤子。收拾整齐后，又是刚进来时那副精英模样。

 

情热总算是缓解了。龙崎蜷起身体，含住自己的食指和中指。两根指头在嘴里搅动，使那股气味在口中蔓延；指腹按压舌头，像是在回忆刚才被填满时的压迫感。在他颤动的睫毛下，是微微染上粉色的脸颊。

 

段野只瞥了一眼，便不再看这幅景象。

 

他揉了揉龙崎的额发：“快点清理干净，别睡着了。”

 

“知道了……”龙崎含糊地说。“多谢了，阿龙。”

 

软绵绵的尾音像一条猫尾巴，扫过段野的尾椎。

 

段野重新带上眼镜，在盥洗间洗手、擦脸。郁夫家里也存有他常用的香水，此时正可以喷上一些。

 

整理好一切，他后退半步，审视起镜中的形象：西装笔挺，领带重新打好了，大衣也干干净净，没有一丝褶皱。

 

只是在那双微微发红的眼睛里，还留有野兽般的、无法满足的情欲。

 

END

 


End file.
